Redtree
'''Hex Locations - '''19S, 20S, 21S, 20T '''Flag - '''Cendrée, Tree Gules '''Major Languages - '''Daiga (Common) '''Orders - '''Church of Maneros, The Travellers, Hevaren Khalrun Structure Redtree is located to the south-east in the Midlands, in an area of very hilly and often cliff-filled terrain. Vast swathes of its territory is covered in the mighty Rustwoods - a sprawling forest comprised of the towersing Blood Trees. This land is difficult to navigate on foot and makes farming difficult. Boats allow for travel via the coast and for fishing. Redtree is a Monarchy, though without direct hereditary lines as is common elsewhere. A King may stipulate which of his relatives will inherit the throne after his death - there are no laws of patrimony. Traditionally, the current ruler will watch to see which of his relatives is the strongest and sometimes even lay out trials and tests. The Monarchy in Redtree is absolute. Though there is a nobility, they are subject to demotion or promotion on the will of the King. The power of nobility in and of itself in miniscule compared to the power of the military elite-any noble seen to be shirking in military duties will be stripped of titles and often punished. In Redtree, might makes right. Population The population of Redtree is mostly homogenous, being made up of descendends the Redtree Tribe (which gave the nation its name), noted for usually darker skin, hair and eyes than the other human tribes that went on to form their own nations. The people of Redtree call themselves Denga. Foriegners are not common - Redtree is not exactly welcoming to visitors, though it has little laws against them and there are always a few merchants. Culture Redtree is a nation of blood, in many respects. Warfare and raiding are ingrained in the culture. Not being able to fight is seen as a sign of weakness. Military culture pervades most of the rest of the cultural background of the nation. However, unlike some outsiders believe, its is not only bloodshed that interests Redtree. Bonds of blood are extremely important in their culture, whether familial or through blood-bonding ceremonies. Loyalty and honour are vital concerns for everyone. To betray your brothers or sisters of blood requires a sacrifice of your own blood. The concept of sacrifice is equally important. Before youth can be considered adults, they go through their "Test" - they are tied to one of the mighty Blood Trees for a day and a night, while also given a bleeding wound. If survived, they are considered to be made of stern enough stuff to be an adult. The Blood Trees also take a part in punishments - the common execution method for criminals is to impale them on one of the trees, their shedding of blood hopefully absolving them of their crimes. The Blood Trees play an important role beyond the ceremonial. Their wood is remarkably resilient, as is their bark. The bark of the Blood Tree can be woven into thick, nearly impossible to break rope - or even braided into tough light armour. he wood itself is said to be as strong as stone, yet lighter. Boats, armour, houses, fortifications and weapon shafts are all made from it. It is difficult to get and maintain the sharpness of metal, but in a pinch a sharpened stake is more than enough to kill someone. Most soldiers carry a fashioned club or stick of Blood Wood from a tree near where they were born - they are used in ceremonial fights, but can also be used as a secondary weapon - in the right hands they are more than enough to maim, cripple or kill. Redtree engages heavily in raiding and aggressive combat in order to gain resources, when not undergoing periods of clan fighting. Those who are captured in battle are reduced to the position of slave. Some crimes can also result in slavehood, but the Denga prefer to torture and execute to enforce the law. Many Redtree natives, if forced into slavery by a loss, prefer to take their own life. Redtree will even, if deemed prudent, export and import slaves to get manpower for needed projects or to trade for needed cash or resources. History ~7,180 - 7,200 - The War of Betrayal marks the division of the Human Tribes. Many human tribes reject the ruling tribe of Mithrassen, including the mighty warrior Donin who led his people to the lands now known as Redtree, an area inhabited by peoples that settled along the coast tracing their lineage back to Thogenar. ~7,200-7,600 - The native population is conquered and essentially wiped out as they are interbred with Donin's people. ~7800 - The city of Koyernsk is estimated to have been built around this time. 8,033 - Koyernsk is sacked by a Rival Warlord and most of it is burnt to the ground and then rebuilt. 8,118 - A warlord in the west of Redtree, Gibrior, leaves his tumultuous homeland. 9,971 - The Mighty warlord Braha Sab defeats all other warlords and brings all the sub-tribes of Redtree Under his command. He renames himself Donin Sab. 9,988 - A Redtree warlord, in response to countless captured pirate vessels by the Coronian navy, launches a campaign into the republic's southern border. This raid cuts a large swath of destruction in the southern fringe of Coronia as they push upward. However, Coronia's meek army, aided largely by the Keepers, are barely able to defend Farmouth from the horde. Many of its suburbs, however, are devastated. 10,071 - The Old Blood War - Redtree organizes its first large scale invasion of Silvern in an attempts to expand territory. Territorial gains are minor, but casualties and slave taking is high. This sets the stage for centuries of bad blood between the nations. 10,208 - 10,274 - In 10,208 the ruler of Redtree lays claim via family to large swathes of Northern Gibria. He attacks, sparking war for many decades, with Northern Gibria falling under Redtree Control by the time a peace is brokered. 10,285-10,308 - The Gibrian Heroine, Ondra, leads a resistance in Northern Gibria which eventually results in the expulsion of the Redtree Conquerers. 10,363-10,368 - Redtree goes to war with Kalmaen, winning much glory and spoils. 10,371 - Queen Mora of Kalmaen retaliates against Redtree for the earlier war, shocking Redtree with various crushing victories and forays deep into their nation. Redtree signs a peace accord to avoid further bloodshed, many mercenaries agreeing to follow Queen Mora. 10,384 - Bar Vishal, a warrior who fought in the War Against Kalmaen, won exorbitant riches there and steadily rose in power. At this point in time, he marries the King of Redtree's Daughter, to great discontent in the nobility, who see him as gaining too much power - he has a large personal army and fleet. 10,386 - With the support of Bar Vishal, the King of Redtree goes to war with Silvern. 10, 395 - The King of Redtree dies along with his son and heir, bringing the War to Silvern to a halt - and civil war breaking out in Koyernsk. Bar Vishal, with the help of his personal army (called disdainfully "The Menagerie" due to the number of foriegn mercenaries in it), murders swathes of rivals, claiming the throne. 10,428 - King Bar Vishal dies. Redtree is thrown into civil war. Bar Vishal's wife, now Queen Diuta takes control of the throne, to the consternation of many - some disliking a woman holding such power, others disliking her for her many unpopular policies. However, Bar Vishal was impotent and left no actual heirs - though he had an adopted son, Bar Virhal. However, Bar Virhal is not only adopted, but a foriegner. Many nobles still ask Virhal to make a claim to the throne. He refuses, but Vishal's Wife, concerned that he will try something, has a group of assassins storm Virhals estate. He survives, but his wife and child are killed. Virhal swears vengeance against Queen Diuta and makes a claim at the throne. 10,428-10,444 - King Virhal and Queen Diuta do battle for many years, the nation thrown into civil war. Diuta has more resources but Virhal is cunning. Eventually it is Virhal who wins, killing Diuta personally in a raid on Koyernsk and taking the throne. However, Diuta's son Karuden, manages to lead his own army to avenge his mother. Virhal defeats Karuden... but lets him live and, in a shocking move, gives him the throne. Virhal then vanishes. 10,580-10,583 - A particularly bold conquerer from Redtree, Yalturn Harvol, the Horned King, takes advantage of political instability in Silvern and manages to carve out his own kingdom out of the splintering nation - what he will call Yalturnos. 10,682 - Redtree goes to war with the nation of Yalturnos after the King of Redtree claims it by right of lineage. Yalturnos allies with some of the neighbouring nations to beat back Redtree. 10,756 - Yalturnos is conquered by the Silvernians, becoming part of a re-forged Silvern. 10,789-10,796 - Attempts by the King of Redtree to add territory by taking cities to the west of Redtree are foiled by Gibrian intervention. Category:Nations